


Kneejerk Reaction

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shooting, use of aliases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an immediate move, no thought. There was no question. He saw the glint, the sheen of the gun at the top of the barn, reflecting in the cracks of sunlight coming through the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneejerk Reaction

It was an immediate move, no thought. There was no question. He saw the glint, the sheen of the gun at the top of the barn, reflecting in the cracks of sunlight coming through the roof. He shoved Dean to the side, not losing a second, making him fall into Sam.

The pain that went through him wasn't immediate, but the shock was. In was the numbness and sudden feeling of cold that made him stumble backwards and fall. Sam drew his weapon and began to shoot blindly, while Dean grabbed him under the arms.

Then there was the pain. So much agonizing pain. He screamed uselessly, and Dean looked at him wide eyed. They were hiding, but he didn't seem to care about volume.

"The hell did you do that for?!" Dean yelled.

"It's- it's other hunters. I saw-"

"It doesn't matter! You're human! You could have been shot it the head and killed!" Dean yelled. Still, he didn't regret it.

"We need to get out of here." Dean decided, putting his arms around Cas' back and under his knees. He lifted, and then Cas felt the wave of dizziness.

"Dean-" Cas gasped, grabbing at his shirt.

"Hang in there, just stay calm." Dean said quietly. Cas nodded, breathing hard and blacking out as he was shoved into the back of the impala gracelessly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, taking off towards the barn. Cas laid still, trying not to pass out.

* * *

"So they shot your friend for noncompliance? On south Caldwell street? From the fire escape?"

"Yes, that's correct- uh- but there was something on the end of the gun. Looked like a silencer- like you see in hitman movies." Sam said. 

"Do you mind coming to the station and giving us a description? It could help us find who's been killing people around town. There have been two other shootings, with silver bullets, like your friend. He's lucky to be alive. Maybe we can catch these guys with your help?" The officer suggested.

"Craig, are you ok to-"

"Go. I'll stay with him." Dean said quickly.

"Ok, text me if Derek wakes up." Sam said.

"Yeah, will do." Dean said distractedly. He was too busy holding Cas' limp hand.

As Sam left with the officers, Cas began to stir. Dean didn't even think to call Sam back in. Instead he yanked his hand back and sat up. Slowly, blue eyes opened to look at him.

"Dean-"

"No, be quiet. You're... You need to rest." Dean said harshly.

"You're upset." Cas said bluntly. His eyelids lowered and opened too slow to be a blink. He was just coming out of being heavily medicated, and it showed.

"Yeah, you could say that. In fact, I'm beyond pissed." Dean snarled.

"Why?"

"Because you can't do that! You can't be a hero like you did today! I've been shot lots of times, I can dig out a bullet myself and know the therapy by heart. You? You'll need bed rest after this, there's permanent damage, you'll have to have physical therapy, we'll have to pay for physical therapy- it's just a never ending list." Dean said.

"Oh." Cas said quietly.

"You could have died." Dean said, less aggressively.

"I saved you." Cas mumbled.

"That's not your job anymore, Cas. You can't risk your life like that for me."

"Then why am I even coming on hunts with you?" Cas asked. It was clear he was getting irritated but Dean didn't care.

"I don't know! I didn't want you to."

"Do you think I'm weak Dean?"

"No! I just don't want to put you in harms way, you dick." Dean fussed. Cas tried to sit up, but Dean held his stomach down when he winced.

"I was serious about physical therapy. Don't try to use your arm to sit up. Just... Do it like this." Dean sighed, pushing his back to aid him.

Cas stayed quiet as the anger dissipated and turned to something else. Dean fluffed his pillows and Cas scooted up.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, shut up. I'm still upset with you." Dean said, but there was no malice in his tone anymore, just defeat.

"I would do it again." Cas muttered.

"I know you would. Dumb, son of a bitch. I know."

"Dean, I need to protect you, and Sam. What I did was risky, but necessary. I wouldn't have had you switch places with me."

"But I would. I would- I would switch places with you in a heartbeat-"

"Then why can't you see that I do the same, did the same, today? I care just as much, Dean." Cas said quietly.

Dean looked down and realized his hand had found Cas' good one again, and Cas was gripping back just as tightly as he was holding on.

"Why?"

"The same reason you do." Cas said, smiling softly.

"How did you not know for this long?"

Dean sat up, pulling his hand away. Cas' smile dropped, and Dean stood up furiously, so much so that his chair fell over. Cas shrunk back, expecting to be hit, but Dean reigned it in. He turned and put his head against the door, then turned back towards the bed.

"Don't play games with me."

"I assure you I'm not."

"Promise me!" Dean yelled, slamming his hands against the end of the bed. His face fell from anger to desperation, and Cas just stared for a moment, watching the hope waver.

"Dean, I promised a long time ago."

"Say it. Please." Dean whispered.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again!"

"I love you. I always will."

Dean deflated, walking around to the side of the bed and collapsing into it. Cas pulled him closer with his good arm, and kissed the top of his head, while Dean just laid his face on Cas' chest.

"I'd do it again, and again, and again, and you must let me. Because I let you risk your life every day as well." Cas said quietly. Dean nodded.

"Ok Cas... Ok. I love you too."


End file.
